


and all the city lights at night could never hope to be as bright as your eyes

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, Crush at First Sight, Curvy Reader, F/M, Lyft/Uber Dynamics, Meet-Cute, Promptober 2020, Ridesharing, asking someone out, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto's a part-time driver for the ridesharing service CrownCityChocobo, and he just can't resist his last customer of the night.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Promptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	and all the city lights at night could never hope to be as bright as your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> Promptober Day 28: Driving

Prompto waves goodbye to the cute couple who shuffle out of his back seat, thanking them and smiling until they shut the back door. He sighs and turns down the radio, taking a moment to breathe. He’s in the parking lot of some luxury hotel—he'd picked up the passengers from one of downtown Insomnia’s many clubs. It’s the weekend, and nearly midnight, and rideshares are _booming_. Prompto’s never made so much money before, but after just six months with the new local rideshare app _CrownCityChocobo_ _,_ he’s been able to pay off a few outstanding bills, and for the first time in years, he’s not resorting to eating ramen every night. He’s still working his part-time job at the photography store near his house, but being a taxi of sorts is providing him with a sense of financial security he never thought he’d see in his adult life. He’s mainly saving now—his adoptive parents haven’t given him an ultimatum yet, but he’s just turned 21 and he doesn’t wanna be a mooch forever. At least he got an associate’s degree and is working, which he knows they’re proud of him for. He doesn’t bother them for much anymore, even taking over his car insurance and cell phone bill; and he mostly buys his own food and clothes. It’s good for right now, and he hopes that he’ll continue to get a lot of rides so he can save up even more money. 

After sitting in the quiet for a few minutes, his phone chimes again, and he sees a new client request on the _CCC_ app. Prompto recognizes the _from_ address—it's one of the stunning skyscrapers that he frequently passes, right along the main drag of downtown. The _to_ address is near his house—Prompto's made several hundred bucks already tonight, even after the app had taken its cut (thank the gods for rich tourists and their generous tipping), so he figures this is a good stopping point. He was thinking of calling it quits for this evening, but if this person is going his same way, he figures he might as well accept one last request. He still has the whole weekend to drive around, and he’s getting tired anyway. He clicks _accept_ , and types the message that will be sent to the new client’s registered phone number: _Hi, I’m_ _Prompto_ _! My ETA is ten minutes, and I’ll be in a yellow Prius. Look for the_ _Chocobo_ _decal on my window!_

Prompto slows down as he approaches the thirty-story office building. Some of the most recognizable brands in all of Lucis have their headquarters here—Ebony coffee, Coleman camping supplies, Cup Noodle foods, and so many more. Prompto wonders which CEO has been working this late—it's a Friday, he didn’t think salarymen or CEOs or _anyone_ stayed at their offices until eleven-thirty at night. He pulls up to the metered parking space at the front of the building and shoots his patron an _I’m here!_ message. Seconds later, there’s a knock on the back passenger window. Prompto unlocks the door and turns around to greet his guest. 

Prompto’s brain nearly short-circuits as the woman quips a quiet “Hello” and slides into his back seat. This woman is _gorgeous_ , thick and curvy and wearing business casual attire that hugs her in all the right ways. Prompto admires her face for several seconds—she's got her eyes closed, and her shoulders sag with fatigue. She finally opens her eyes and smiles softly at him. 

“Hey, thanks for the ride.” 

“Ah, no worries dude! You paid me, I’m all yours.” Prompto blushes—why is he always putting his foot in his mouth around pretty girls? He turns suddenly, cursing his choice of words; and, making sure that he’s clear, puts his car in drive and peels away from the skyscraper. 

But the cute, chubby woman only laughs, absorbing herself in her phone as Prompto drives away from her work. 

At the next stoplight, Prompto quickly turns on a chill lo-fi playlist to complement the rest of their late-night trip out of downtown Insomnia and attempts conversation. He _does_ like talking to people, even if he’s not really any good at it. 

“So, uh. You were working pretty late, huh?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, well. I’m an intern for a software company right now, and we have a big project coming up. So I just decided to stay as long as I could.” She yawns. 

Prompto nods—he knows a good late-night grind. He's on one right now. “That’s cool though, you’re so dedicated.” Prompto glances at the woman in his rearview mirror whenever he can. Damn. She really is pretty. 

“Well, I hope the project coordinator thinks so. This will make or break my promotion to full-time employee, I think. So I hope our team does well.” 

“I know it will! You sound super smart,” Prompto quips, smiling. 

The woman chuckles. “Thanks.” 

Prompto’s silent for a few minutes, then, “_________? That’s a pretty name. Uh, if you don’t mind me saying.” 

“Aw, well thanks. My parents gave it to me.” 

Prompto full on giggle-snorts and almost misses his turn off the freeway. But luckily, he makes it—there's not too much out-of-inner city traffic this time of night. It’s mostly flowing the other way—people going _into_ downtown to enjoy the nightlife. 

“Easy there,” __________ teases, adjusting herself in the back seat. 

“Sorry, that was just funny.” Prompto relaxes as he turns into the residential district where both of their houses are located. 

“Prompto’s a cool name too,” she says as she slides her phone into her work tote. 

“Ah, yeah! Thanks.” Prompto blushes. He pauses. Is it the wrong time and place to tell this woman he thinks that she’s gorgeous? That’s being a creep, right? Prompto drives as slowly as possible among the winding streets, thinking about how to approach this. 

His heart drops as he rolls to a stop near her house. She’s relaxed, head leaned back on the seat and eyes closed. She looks so soft and warm, Prompto can’t help but be drawn to her. He fidgets a few more seconds until he bites the bullet. 

“Hey, here’s your house, Miss Intern!” 

“Huh?” She jolts awake and blinks her eyes open. “Sorry, dozed off.” She looks out of the window. “Hey, thanks. Guess this is it. Um, I’ll leave you a tip on the app.” 

“Ah, thanks so much! I could really use it. Trying to save up enough to move out and all,” Prompto laughs nervously. He sighs. “Also I’m sorry if this is weird but I really have to tell you—you're beautiful.” He inhales sharply, blushing as he turns. “It was a pleasure to drive you! Have a good night!” 

Prompto waits, but he doesn’t hear the door shut. He squints his eyes, hoping that she’s not like, immediately reporting him to corporate. 

“Hey, Prompto.” 

“Huh!” Prompto turns back. She’s still seated, eyes wide in disbelief. “Sorry, I’m sorry. That was...I mean I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable...sorry!” 

“No, it’s nothing like that.” _________ smiles softly at him. “Thank you. For the compliment. I...I don’t get told that often.” 

“Damn, everyone in Insomnia must be blind, then.” 

It’s her turn to blush. ___________ can’t remember the last time a cute guy called her anything remotely close to beautiful. 

“And I promise I’m not just saying that for a tip! I’m not like that!” Prompto panics, hoping she doesn’t get the wrong idea. 

“No, I didn’t think you were saying it for that. Uh. Listen, I—we can message over the weekend?” 

Prompto’s heart floats out of his body. He nods furiously and unplugs his phone, quickly bringing up a _new contact_ slot. “Here, uh! If you wanna give me your number.” 

“Cool.” _________ reaches for his phone and takes it, fingers brushing against Prompto’s and making her flush hot from head to toe. 

Prompto drives the five blocks to his house and gets out of his car, elated. He’s so glad he decided to accept one last ride. He can’t wait to set up a date with __________. 


End file.
